


【Translation】暖意（Warmth）

by SkyAndFields



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: 简介：在一阵惬意的慵懒过后，公白飞发现他盖的毯子是安灼拉的。随后，他成功地回想起了为何他躺在一张不是他自己的床上。





	【Translation】暖意（Warmth）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813278) by [smithens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithens/pseuds/smithens). 



> 不要怕，这篇真的特别隐晦。只是我自查了无数次敏感词后，快被LOFTER折磨死了。于是准备丢链接。【译者说】
> 
> 译者：冰果（非常感谢 @木本非木 的通篇Beta！
> 
> CP：安灼拉/公白飞 无差。

公白飞伴着水花泼溅的声音醒来了。

 

有那么一瞬，在他清醒前，他想起夏日里拜访伯恩茅斯*时伴着小屋旁传来的海声醒来的光景。但是此刻的动静来自脸盆里的水，而非击打在岩石上的浪花。公白飞知道外面一定亮了，不过仍不情愿睁开眼睛。他在床上翻了个身，将脸埋入身侧的羊毛织毯里。

 

在一阵惬意的慵懒过后，公白飞发现毯子是安灼拉的。随后，他回想起了为何他躺在一张不是他自己的床上。

 

而水声仍在继续。

 

公白飞还没有找回眼镜。他翻过身，小心地不发出任何响动，直到视线足以越过床柱的阻碍。

 

几步之外站着安灼拉。即使公白飞眯着眼睛，也能感觉到他金发夺目的光晕。当公白飞开始回想起昨夜发生的事情时，他发现不论过去他们一共度过了多少夜晚——虽然着实很多——但是没有一夜能像昨晚一样，发生了如此多的事情。公白飞从未厌倦看着安灼拉进行他优美的晨间洗漱。

 

他穿衣的顺序，他洗脸和（有时候）梳理发丝的模样：公白飞发现所有的这一切观察起来都如此迷人。即便他曾经也看着安灼拉进行过晨间洗漱、为一天的开始而准备，可是那时，他正和安灼拉做着同样的事。他们两人都是穿戴整齐的模样。然而，如今，安灼拉没有穿好衣服。逆着光线，他后背和双腿的轮廓即使不戴眼镜也能看得分明……公白飞正从安灼拉自己的床上望着这一串动作，不愿移开视线。公白飞入神地望着他在梳洗时朝脸盆倾下身来，看着他双肩的挪动和头部的动作，还有伸当其展双臂时背部的慢慢顶起。

 

一阵暖意涌入公白飞的头部和胸膛。他躺在那里，呼吸着织料上熟悉的气息，徐徐没有动静。

 

终于，水声止了。公白飞总算说服了自己：不能永远地这样躺下去。当安灼拉转过来时，他完全地坐了起来，眯着眼睛。

 

从床边的架子上取回眼镜让他的视野更加清晰：安灼拉此刻正盯着他看。

 

“你一定睡好了。”安灼拉说道。他的音量颇低，音质轻柔而深沉，公白飞也用同样的声音问候他。“早上好。”

 

房间沐浴在浅红色的光线中：太阳仍在升起。安灼拉现在穿着一件昨夜公白飞不曾见过的长衬衣。衬衣的织料厚得足够暖和，不过也薄得公白飞可以看到他的锁骨，连同其下的胸膛的轮廓。它的领口敞lù着。得益于此，公白飞无需费力就能留意到安灼拉胸骨附近的玫瑰色印记。印记在苍白的肤色下格外瞩目。

 

考虑到这个，公白飞出于低调起见，将被单拉至肩膀。

 

“我，”他开口，不能完全道出心中所想，（硬是）让目光从安灼拉的躯体游离到他公寓里熟悉的摆设上：盛着新旧书册的书架、摆在书桌上的吸墨纸、一具他见过能一口气为七顶帽子安家的衣帽架……

 

“一周过去了，我推测你需要休息，公白飞，我的朋友。我们都很辛苦——的确，我一个小时前才刚刚起床。”

 

“我的确睡好了，谢谢你。”他最终这样回答，回答得并不算容易。他的声音在自己听来有些死板。这不是谎言：他睡得非常好，即便还在和迟迟不散的睡意较着劲，他也知道他好好歇息过了。而当他越来越清醒，关于昨夜的思绪也回来了。

 

如果心跳仅仅是个预示的话，那么接着，他的脸涨红了。即使伴着微弱的晨寒，须臾之前感受到的暖意并未离他而去。

 

共享一张床也并不算很不同寻常，他想着两人昨晚的事情，告诉自己说。他记得当他们回顾他们的成就时，安灼拉的魅力、焕发与诚挚。当他们回想起他们的进步——安灼拉亲口使用这一词汇时，一道火花在他的蓝眼睛里闪过。公白飞为之脸红——他们大约知道，接下来会发生些什么了。庄严的悸动下，安灼拉表达出继续向前发展的信念。而当公白飞请求他继续下去的时候，安灼拉大胆而鼓励地予以赞同。

 

"我还有一件长衬衫，如果你想要的话。"安灼拉说道，转身将他的衣物重新放入脸盆。他转回来，直视着公白飞。

 

任何一件安灼拉的长衬衫，公白飞穿起来都太长也太窄了，并不舒服。他慢慢地摇了摇头。直到安灼拉过来到床上，坐在他身边，他都一直无言。在他有机会说出心中所想之前，安灼拉抬起一只手掌，捧住他的脸颊。他们的唇瓣碰在了一处。

 

亲吻安灼拉，即便是在昨夜的经历之后，也是一种陌生的感觉。他的爱fǔ是专注的。不论他缺乏怎样的经验——而他的确如此——他用他温柔的激情补偿。公白飞任床单落至大腿，露出胸膛，用同样的热切回报。这份热切，他昨夜曾努力按捺。当安灼拉张开嘴时，公白飞尽管不情愿，却只得将其微微推开。他把眼镜再次摘下，然后，他没有直接继续，而是将嘴唇贴上安灼拉的面颊，接着是下巴，接着是额角。他贴着对方的皮肤呼气。而后，安灼拉再次取回主动权。

 

关于这一点的意识，准确而言，其实根本一秒也没有离开公白飞的心间*。然而，他满怀爱意地接受了继续。在简短的肢体上的探索后，安灼拉将手移向公白飞大腿上的覆盖物。他很快地停止了这个吻，手指压迫出了舒适的力度。

 

自从公白飞了解他以来，安灼拉总是以肢体接触来传递感情。也许，这同他与生俱来的严厉一比，显得很不寻常。碰一下大腿和碰一下肩膀或手腕相比，并没有什么更特别的地方。不过，基于他们的衣着模样，还有公白飞不断增长的yù望，这就极其特别。

 

当他们的亲吻升温，公白飞将其拉得更近，接着爱fǔ他的颈后。

 

安灼拉一阵战栗。

 

公白飞敦促着自己回忆起另一个时刻的这个反应，同时，他更加专注地吻着安灼拉，调整了一下位置，以便后者可以斜靠着他。

 

对公白飞而言，维持着这种聚精会神可不是什么小事，特别是当安灼拉环着他的tún部弯起手臂、手指抵着他的后背舒展开时。

 

当肢体接触的力度加大，自己的呼吸也变得粗重，公白飞将手放至安灼拉的肩膀，继而拿开。

 

“安灼拉，是要——”

 

“是的”安灼拉用气声回答说。公白飞几乎停了下来。一瞬间的犹疑使他顿住，而安灼拉给他了一个确定的表情——以只有他们二人共享的方式——他们是一致的。

 

公白飞间歇感到的那种暖意又回来了。此时，它更加深刻，贯穿着他的躯体。

 

安灼拉把长衬衫拉过头顶放在一旁，加入到了被单下面，以一吻作为开头。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> （一贯絮叨又琐碎的）译者注释：
> 
> 伯恩茅斯：Bournemouth，英国南部的海滨小城，度假胜地。在Smithens的私设里，公白飞的母亲是英国人，父亲是海军军官，出于这种考虑安排了这个度假地点。
> 
>  
> 
> 关于这一点的意识，准确而言，其实根本一秒也没有离开公白飞的心间*：原文“The knowledge that this, specifically, is extraordinary does not for one second leave Combeferre’s mind”。我曾经问过Smithens，公白飞特别注意到的是不是安灼拉采取主动的事情，以及为什么。她说是的，因为安灼拉是个如此纯洁、严肃的青年，他能主动地去吻公白飞，这点令后者非常惊喜。
> 
>  
> 
> 这篇文章前前后后也耽误了很久，翻译得好棘手呀……好多模糊的代词也和原作者沟通过了。软X情真的很好吃啊呜呜呜！温柔、严肃，充满暗示。再度感谢木本非木的Beta呜呜呜！


End file.
